


Let in the Sun

by minis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Castiel, Boyfriends, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Firefighter Dean, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, POV Dean Winchester, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Pining Dean, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Struggling Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis/pseuds/minis
Summary: Arrivati ad un certo punto, ognuno di noi avverte la necessità di prendere le redini della propria vita e cambiare quello che non ci sta bene.Il momento arriva per Dean in questa storia.La fine di una storia lo spinge a guardarsi allo specchio e venire alla resa dei conti con se stesso: si scopre fragile e insicuro, ma è deciso ad essere l'artefice di un futuro che desidera veramente.Inizia così per lui un percorso di crescita che lo porterà alla felicità.





	1. I. You’ve found yourself alone in the room: total devastation

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! ♥
> 
> Questa piccola storia nasce quasi per gioco mentre ascoltavo la musica, in attesa di ispirazione per buttare giù qualche riga. Molto convenientemente i grandissimi e bellissimi Take That mi sono venuto in soccorso, con una canzone che adoro, e che ha dato il titolo alla storia e ai vari capitoli di questa: per chi volesse ascoltarla, **Let in the Sun** potete trovarla [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhG6pZIlhZQ).  
>  Ringrazio chiunque sia finito qui, anche per sbaglio, e soprattuto chi perderà del tempo a leggere questi capitoli.  
> Buona lettura!

** I. You’ve found yourself alone in the room: total devastation **

Quella mattina Dean Winchester aprì gli occhi ed ebbe un’illuminazione.  
Forse era stato qualcosa che aveva visto in sogno ad innescare la reazione, sta di fatto che l’uomo saltò di scatto a sedere e in un unico movimento fu in piedi, davanti alla finestra della propria stanza.  
Si passò distrattamente una mano sul viso, accorgendosi forse per la prima volta di quanto fosse cresciuta la barba; se ne fosse stato capace, avrebbe potuto provare, succedendo, nel tentativo di farne delle treccine quanto era incolta.  
La realizzazione causò a Dean un verso di stupore; alla poca luce che riusciva filtrare dalle persiane, l’uomo si decise ad ispezionare la propria figura, ma l’immagine che gli fu restituita rischiò di farlo trasalire: dalla maglia del pigiama, lurida ed impataccata, passando per i pantaloncini lisi, e finendo con i calzini vecchi di due giorni – bucati -, ciò che vide lo allarmò.  
Probabilmente erano mesi che non si guardava davvero, che non si prendeva del tempo per curare se stesso ed il proprio aspetto, ma in realtà Dean non avrebbe saputo spiegare come fosse successo, come avesse fatto a lasciarsi andare in tal modo.  
Sembrava un senzatetto, e, considerato anche l’odore che emanava dal suo corpo, la similitudine pareva trasformarsi in verità.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò ad alta voce.  
In tutta risposta, l’esclamazione fu accolta da silenzio tombale che riempiva il resto della casa: effettivamente non c’era più stato nessuno, da mesi, che si potesse prendere la briga di far notare a Dean quale triste piega avesse preso la propria vita…  
L’uomo cercò di ingoiare il nodo alla gola che era stato causato dall’ultima riflessione: era chiaro che la rottura con Cassie lo avesse turbato, ma non si era ancora reso conto di quanto fosse giunta ad intaccare il suo benessere mentale.

Era ora di voltare pagina e chiudere quel capitolo della propria vita: tra lui e la sua ex era ormai finita, e loro due non sarebbero mai più tornati insieme.  
Dean cercò di infondere maggiore risolutezza nel proposito, prima scuotendo il capo e poi drizzando le spalle. Era finito il tempo di aggirarsi per casa, strada e lavoro come uno zombie; voleva essere un Dean nuovo, pronto e deciso a riprendere il controllo al timone.

Nonostante il bel discorso motivazionale, l’uomo non riuscì a sopprimere un sospiro; era chiaro anche a lui che questa operazione fosse urgente, ma in tutto ciò una parte di sé non poteva evitare di sentirsi atterrito dalla mole di lavoro che lo attendeva.  
“Calma” suggerì a se stesso.  
Doveva solo mantenere la calma e concentrarsi su piccoli traguardi. 

Da dove cominciare?  
Dean si guardò attorno e nella semioscurità riuscì a cogliere lo stato di totale abbandono in cui versava la camera: qualcuno avrebbe potuto credere che vi avesse recentemente preso residenza un gruppo di barbari, e sicuramente non avrebbero avuto torto!  
Ma certo, rifletté l’uomo, avrebbe cominciato proprio da lì.  
Sorrise determinato, quindi si occupò di spalancare le imposte e lasciare che i timidi raggi del sole bagnassero la stanza, dando inizio alla prima fase di pulizia.  
In quel momento Dean giurò a sé che ce l’avrebbe messa tutta per farcela: lo doveva a sé e alla propria dignità.


	2. II. Pick yourself up and search for the light: hungry for a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean si decide finalmente ad accettare l'invito a cena del fratellino, Sammy: i due ne approfittano per parlare dell'ultimo periodo del maggiore.

**II. Pick yourself up and search for the light: hungry for a new start.**

 

“Cavolo! Ce ne hai messo di tempo per venire a trovare tuo fratello!”  
La voce di Sam accolse Dean prima che questi avesse potuto suonare il campanello; probabilmente lo aveva visto arrivare dalla finestra del salotto, dove lo stava aspettando.  
Il giovane Winchester gli sorrideva radioso dall’uscio, la porta aperta e Bones scodinzolante tra i piedi.  
“Zitto, gigante!” ribatté il maggiore, cercando di suonare il più minaccioso possibile, ma non riuscendo ad evitare che un sorriso gli fiorisse sulle labbra: era felice di essere oggetto di così tanto entusiasmo da parte del fratello.

“Parola d’ordine?”  
“Ho la birra” fece Dean, agitando sotto il naso di Sam la cassetta: “accesso consentito, no?”  
Il padrone di casa si fece silenziosamente da parte, lasciò che l’altro fosse entrato dentro, quindi richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle. Contemporaneamente Dean si era fiondato nell’ingresso, liberato della propria giacca e poggiato la confezione di birre, ed ora si ritrovava le mani piene di Labrador miele in piena feste.  
“Bravo, Bones, sì, sì, così!” mugugnò il maggiore, mentre grattava con grande soddisfazione le orecchie del cane.  
“Allora, fratellone. Vedo che ti sei liberato di quella barba orrenda…”

Era chiaro che con Sam non l’avrebbe passata liscia, ma per i gusti di Dean era ancora troppo presto per prendere _quel_ discorso. Si limitò perciò ad ignorare l’appunto e riprese a rivolgersi a Bones.  
“E il tuo padrone è ancora convinto che io venga a fare visita al suo culo moscio! Tsk.”  
Sicuramente parlare col cane era di gran lunga più facile, piuttosto che con il proprio fratello; Dean sentiva la pressione di doversi aprire con Sam, sia come adulto che come gesto da compiere per la propria rinascita. Ciononostante era consapevole di soffrire di molti limiti, quindi si sforzò di accantonare l’ansia che il semplice riferimento all’argomento gli aveva provocato: per quella sera avrebbe imposto lui il ritmo alla conversazione.  
Prima di tutto aveva intenzione di godersi la serata con il fratello e così riparare all’impressione di averlo trascurato parecchio negli ultimi tempi; non a casa il mattino prima non aveva rifiutato il suo invito.

“Dov’è Sarah?” domandò Dean, rialzandosi dalla posizione inginocchiata e guardandosi intorno.  
“Ha detto che ci avrebbe lasciato un po’ di privacy, e per l’occasione passerò la sera con alcune amiche”.  
Il maggiore poté solo sorridere affettuosamente: quella donna era davvero unica e se Sam fosse riuscito a farsela scappare, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Evitando di inciampare nella massa sovraeccitata del Labrador, Dean recuperò le birre e si fece strada verso la cucina. Una piccola parte di sé fu molto contenta di provare un senso di appartenenza nel passeggiare in quella casa: era qualcosa che li ricordava di quanto in realtà non fosse poi così solo al mondo.  
 

I due fratelli trascorsero la serata mangiando gli hambuger preparati da Dean, sorseggiando birra e facendo zapping alla TV: in quelle occasioni era la loro attività preferita quella di commentare in maniera sarcastica qualsiasi programma capitasse loro sotto gli occhi.  
“Ascolta, Sammy”, cominciò a parlare Dean, approfittando del break commerciale dell’ultima soap che si erano messi a berciare. L’agitazione era visibile sul suo volto, e il fatto che si fosse avventato nervosamente sulla propria birra ne era solamente un indizio.  
Il minore attese in silenzio, sapendo benissimo che incalzandolo avrebbe sortito l’effetto opposto.  
“Sono andato avanti.”  
Di nuovo, Sam si trovò ad aspettare che l’altro proseguisse.  
“Ho chiuso. Ho deciso che non voglio più stare male per… per Cassie”.  
La confessione appena ascoltata strappò un sorriso al padrone di casa: era raro assistere a simili momenti di candore da parte del fratello, ancora di più essere testimoni di un tale livello di maturità; non poteva essere sfuggito a Sam come una tale affermazione avesse richiesto un momento di autoriflessione molto grande. In quel momento il più giovane si sentì molto fiero del fratello.  
“È una grandissima cosa, Dean!” offrì Sam in un tono che rendeva chiaro come avesse colto l’enorme sforzo che l’altro aveva compiuto.  
A quel punto Dean interruppe l’assalto alla birra e si voltò per cercare lo sguardo dell’altro Winchester.  
“Ho provato così tanto ribrezzo per ciò che sono stato capace di farmi“  
A nessuno dei due mancò di sentire il tremore della voce verso il termine della frase.  
“È ok, Dean” disse appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla più vicina; il fratello non si scostò dal contatto; “non importa cosa è stato, lo hai detto tu prima: hai finito di stare male. Non pensarci più.”  
Dean annuì, questa volta costretto a sciogliere il contatto visivo per via dell’emozione; d’altronde la comunicazione non era mia stata il suo forte, di certo nessuno di loro si sarebbe aspettato che fosse stato in grado di sostenere una conversazione come una persona normale dall’oggi al domani.  
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto passare tutto questo” ritornò Sam alla carica.  
“Non è niente, Sam”  
“No, invece… avrei dovuto aiutarti!”  
“Ma ci hai provato e lo hai fatto.”  
Alle stesse orecchie di Dean la propria voce arrivò quasi estranea, tanto era stata strozzata dal nervosismo.  
“Lo hai fatto, Sammy”, proseguì a fatica, “non è colpa tua se ho la sensibilità di un muro e la maturità emotiva di un bambino di cinque anni: finora ho sempre evitato i problemi. E l’ho fatto anche in questa occasione.”  
Era vero, lo sapevano entrambi. Quante volta Sam lo aveva cercato al telefono per una chiacchiera veloce? Quante invitato a passare da loro una serata? Quante volte _lui_ aveva declinato? Per non parlare poi delle frecciatine sul suo aspetto trasandato.  
Ammettere una cosa del genere, costrinse Dean a passare in rassegna esattamente ciascuna di quelle occasione: si scoprì – senza sorpresa – di sentirsi pentito di aver reagito sempre così bruscamente ai tentativi di aiuto di Sam.  
Per una frazione di secondo ebbe un moto di agitazione: qualche stupido neurone nel suo cervello gli voleva far credere che non sarebbe mai riuscito a correggere quel suo modo di fare così infantile.  
Poi la comprensione della porta del gesto che aveva compiuto quella sera gli sovvenne.  
Dopo la finestra spalancata, questo si definiva come il secondo passo verso un nuovo Dean.

Incrociò per l’ultima volta lo sguardo di Sam, mantenne il contatto per qualche secondo, ed infine disse:  
“Grazie di tutto, Sammy.”  
Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
Anche Dean si sentiva fiero di sé.


	3. III. Hungry for a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pompiere torna al lavoro con una novità e i suoi colleghi non perdono l'occasione per prenderlo in giro; tra battute e cameratisimo, Dean riesce a fare passi da giganti, sorprendendo sia la sua cotta che se stesso quando trova il coraggio per invitarlo a cena.

**III. Hungry for a new start**  
  
  
Il giorno in cui Dean si presentò al lavoro senza barba i suoi colleghi alla caserma dei pompieri lo accolsero con un sonoro applauso.  
“Alleluja!” esclamò Benny, che fu il primo di loro a vederlo.  
Dean sorrise imbarazzato e non poté impedirsi di portare la mano destra alla nuca, rendendo ancora più manifesto il proprio disagio.  
“Ce l’hai fatta alla fine!” si complimentò con lui Garth, che lo osservava con un’espressione inquietante.  
“Che hai da guardare, secco?” sbottò Winchester, stupendo anche sé per l’eccesso di cattiveria.  
Garth si limitò a sgranare gli occhi, quindi riprese a parlare: “vedo che con la barba se ne sono andate anche le buone maniere, sfigatone!”  
L’appellativo da terza media fece sorridere diversi tra i presenti e quasi strappò un sorriso al nuovo venuto.  
“E comunque stavi meglio prima”  
“Cosa?!”  
Dean strabuzzò gli occhi.  
La risata rombante di Benny coprì qualsiasi cosa Garth avesse risposto; Lafitte si avvicinò a Dean e con le lacrime agli occhi gli diede una pacca talmente forte che l’altro ne fu spostato.  
“Fratello, non puoi dare retta ad uno che va in giro vestito da spaventapasseri”  
Winchester fu rincuorato dalle parole dell’amico; mentre tra gli altri continuava a dilagare ilarità, gli sguardi dei due pompieri si incontrarono e, senza dove aggiungere una parola, Dean seppe che l’altro aveva compreso quanto gli era accaduto.  
“Sono felice per te, Dean” disse infine l’amico, curandosi di abbassare la voce; non voleva che gli altri sentissero ed era chiaro che volesse dimostrarsi complice.  
L’uomo ricambiò con un sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla – infinitamente più lieve di quella che aveva ricevuto -.  
“Aspetta che arrivi Gabe prima di rilassarti, Winchester” aggiunse Lafitte, facendosi sentire dagli altri.  
“Già…”  
 

Come fosse stato evocato, l’uomo in questione si materializzò alle loro spalle, assordandoli con il suo saluto.  
“Buongiorno, signorine!”  
Da lontano qualcuno inveì contro l’uomo, ricordandogli senza fronzoli che “cazzo, era un lunedì mattina” e che “non si urla mai il lunedì mattina”.  
“Buongiorno a te, Gabriel”  
“’Giorno” fece eco mestamente Dean; si voltò lentamente verso l’altro pompiere e cercò di prepararsi alla reazione che questi avrebbe avuto. In realtà non esisteva un modo per prepararsi a Gabriel Novak: l’uomo accadeva e basta, e la vittima di turno non riusciva mai ad a sopravvivere alla sua esuberanza.  
 

“Oh. Mio. Dio.”  
Ci fu silenzio per alcuni istanti.  
“Cosa hai combinato, idiota di un Winchester?!” tuonò alla fine Novak, facendo tremare i vetri dell’autopompa parcheggiata accanto a loro.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi, li strizzò intensamente, e pregò che un fulmine si abbattesse in quel preciso istante sull’uomo diabolico che aveva davanti.  
“Mi hai sentito?” lo incalzò il pompiere, con voce ancora più acuta, tanto era carica di incredulità.  
Il silenzio di tomba che era calato fu finalmente rotto in sottofondo da alcuni risolini: tra questi Dean era certo che vi fosse anche la risata ottusa di quell’altro squilibrato di Garth; il pompiere gli lanciò una maledizione silenziosa.  
L’effetto di quelle risate fu però fondamentalmente positivo, perché la tensione sembrò spezzarsi e Dean ebbe modo di riprendere a respirare; non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato.  
“Allora, chiappe d’oro? Mi vuoi rispondere? Perché ti sei disfatto della barba?”  
In maniera infantile una piccola parte della sua mente pensò che, se avesse provato abbastanza, sarebbe riuscita ad escludere il suono sgradevole della voce stridula di Gabriel. Il pensiero non gli fu di grande conforto, perché in un secondo momento gli fu ovvio che fosse impossibile sopraffare quel volume così alto; inoltre perdersi in quelle stupide riflessioni non gli avrebbe risparmiato il confronto con l’uomo.

“Novak, lascialo in pace, dai…”  
Dean Winchester aveva un angelo custode e il suo nome era Benny Lafitte. Se c’era una persona sana di mente in tutta la caserma, era palese che fosse lui.  
Con il suo modo bonario e paciere, l’altro pompiere si era intromesso e forse era riuscito a salvare Dean.  
Winchester si sentì abbastanza rassicurato da riaprire gli occhi, ma fu subito tentato di richiuderli, visto come fu sommerso dai fulmini e saette che promanavano dallo sguardo furente di Gabriel.  
In ogni caso il pompiere si appellò ad ogni briciolo di forza di volontà che aveva in corpo e, con grande sforzo, mantenne il contatto visivo, riuscendo persino a simulare un’espressione sprezzante; contemporaneamente la conquista venne mentalmente festeggiata con un cinque mentale con se stesso.  
“Che c’è? Insieme alla barba ti sei tagliato la lingua?”  
Dean sospirò e fece per aprire bocca, deciso a rispondere a tono alla provocazione, ma fu battuto sul tempo dalla voce del loro comandate, Bobby Singer, che li richiamò tutti all’ordine.  
“D’accordo, femminucce, la ricreazione è finita! Mettetevi a lavorare!”  
“Sì!” esultò trionfante Winchester, agitando il pugno in segno di vittoria.  
Un’espressione di odio si modellò sul volto di Novak, e nonostante l’euforia per averla scampata, l’altro pompiere dovette reprimere il brivido di paura provocatogli da quella vista: quando voleva, Gabriel sapeva essere davvero spaventoso.  
“Winchester, finiscila immediatamente, o ti metto a lavare le autopompe!”  
“Signorsì, capitano!”  
E fu quello il turno di Novak di rifarsi: “Tsk, ride bene chi ride ultimo, Loose-chester”  
Comportandosi da vero immaturo, Winchester rispose con una linguaccia, e se ne andò, fingendosi non sfiorato dall’ultimo loro scambio; mentre si allontanava si godette l’idea di aver lasciato il nano malefico a bollire nel proprio brodo.

Fortunatamente il resto della giornata trascorse in maniera leggera rispetto all’inizio: già dopo pranzo sembrava che tutti nella caserma si fossero dimenticati del gran clamore generato dal congedo della barba di Dean.  
A fine turno il pompiere si ritrovò solo con Gabe nello spogliatoio; al riparo da sguardi e aspettative dei loro compagni, i due uomini erano soliti relazionarsi in maniera decisamente più civile, e qualcuno avrebbe potuto la loro come una amicizia, solo _molto_ atipica.  
“Programmi per la sera, Novak?”  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo dalla scarpa che stava allacciando.  
“Cos’è? Vorresti portarmi a cena fuori, Winchester?”  
Dean dissimulò il disagio con un goffo colpo di tosse; non era come se in caserma fosse un mistero che lui battesse per entrambe le squadre, piuttosto era vero il contrario; il vero problema non erano i suoi colleghi, ma lui stesso, che ancora non riusciva a sentirsi tranquillo nel discuterne apertamente.  
In realtà confessare ai ragazzi che dopo quasi 30 anni di vita aveva solo recentemente accettato il fatto di essere bisessuale gli era costato uno sforzo biblico; probabilmente non se ne era ancora ripreso.  
“Ti piacerebbe, ma non sei il mio tipo, fattene una ragione, amico”  
Novak rise compiaciuto dal loro scambio: la consuetudine di battibeccare in continuazione era ciò che aveva sempre caratterizzato la loro amicizia.  
“Scherzi a parte, stasera vado a cena da mio fratello”  
“Mh”.

Mentre i due continuavano a cambiarsi, Dean faticò a mantenere una facciata impassibile; purtroppo per lui, però, la semplice menzione del fratello di Gabe, Castiel, stava minacciando di mandargli in corto il cervello.  
Era da quando lo avevano assegnato alla caserma di Singer e aveva fatto la conoscenza, tra gli altri, di Gabriel e di suo fratello insegnante, che Dean nutriva una tremenda cotta per il Novak più giovane. Si erano incontrati già diverse volte: spesso avevano scambiato qualche parola quando Castiel veniva a riprende il fratello maggiore a fine turno; altre volte se lo era ritrovato seduto accanto nelle cene che Bobby era solito organizzare per la squadra e le loro famiglie; in ogni singola occasione che Winchester aveva avuto di avvicinarsi all’insegnante, non aveva mancato di fissarsi su quell’aspetto così intenso che scaturiva da ogni gesto dell’uomo; non raramente Dean si era affermato a pensare ad una possibile relazione con l’altro: sapeva che Castiel aveva avuto storie con altri ragazzi, quindi il maggiore dei possibili problemi non sussisteva per loro due. Ciò che aveva sempre impedito a Dean di farsi avanti era stata la personale convinzione di non essere all’altezza dell’insegnante: come avrebbe mai potuto trovarlo interessante, lui, semplice pompiere? Castiel era tutto ciò che non era lui: colto, aveva studiato, impegnato nel lavoro più bello e delicato del mondo, occupato da tanti affascinanti hobby…  
Le attenzioni di uno come Dean gli sarebbero potute apparire solo sgradevoli. 

“Sei pronto, Dean-o?” lo richiamò all’attenzione l’altro Novak. Dean gli fu grato per averlo distratto da quei pensieri così deprimenti.  
“Sì, ci sono. Ti serve un passaggio?”  
“No, grazie, c’è Cassie che mi aspetta in macchina”  
I due si avviarono fuori dallo spogliatoio; ma questa volta Dean non poté trattenere il moto di agitazione al riferimento, così si ritrovò a soccombere alle proprie guance in fiamme. Se Gabriel notò la sua reazione, evidentemente provò pietà per lui, perché non fece alcun commento.  
Dannazione, gli ci mancava solo di iniziare ad arrossire come una dodicenne alle prese con le prime cotte.  
Salutando i colleghi del turno di notte, furono finalmente nel parcheggio esterno alla caserma.  
Dean scorse subito la macchina dell’altro Novak, perché era parcheggiata proprio accanto alla sua Impala.  
Nel vederli arrivare insieme, Castiel scese dall’abitacolo per andare loro incontro e salutare Winchester.  
Il pompiere lottò contro se stesso per mantenere una camminata naturale e non inciampare, distratto, dalla visione di quegli occhi _così_ blu. Fedele ai suoi standard, Castiel era anche quel giorno vestito in maniera impeccabile e sprizzava fascino da tutti i pori; non era poi colpa di Dean se quell’uomo riusciva ad essere tanto sexy senza fare nulla!

“Ehi, Dean! Come va?”  
Castiel gli porse la mano, che il pompiere strinse prontamente.  
“Bene, grazie, e tu?”  
Dean rilasciò la mano dell’uomo un secondo più tardi di quanto potesse essere considerato socialmente accettabile per una stretta di mano; le maledizioni si moltiplicarono per quel suo gesto così stupido.  
Il Novak più giovane gli sorrise pacato, dimostrando di non aver dato peso all’accaduto; in quel preciso istante Dean si innamorò ancora di più dell’uomo che aveva davanti.  
“Tutto bene anche per me” riprese Castiel, “è davvero un piacere per me rivederti”.  
Per la seconda volta in quel pomeriggio Dean si ritrovò ad arrossire.

Da qualche parte dietro di loro Gabriel si schiarì la gola: come osava interrompere il loro scambio?  
“Beh, sembra proprio che io debba scappare, Dean: il bambino”, disse indicando con il pollice in direzione del fratello, “è impaziente. Spero di rincontrarti presto.”  
Dean rise della battuta, scuotendo la testa; evidentemente anche Castiel era abituato alla petulanza di Gabriel, e il pompiere provò un subitaneo moto di compassione per lui. 

“Magari possiamo andare a bere qualcosa insieme”.

Castiel si bloccò nel punto in cui si trovava e Dean trattenne il respiro.  
Non aveva idea da dove gli fosse venuta l’idea di _invitare l’uomo fuori._  
Che cosa diavolo gli passava per la testa?!  
Forse era colpa di quella rivoluzione che aveva iniziato, tagliando la barba; magari era stata una manifestazione del suo subconscio, che – prima di lui- aveva deciso di mettere fine a decenni di autocommiserazione; sicuramente era il segno che qualcosa in Dean doveva, stava cambiando.  
  
L’uomo non ebbe però il tempo di celebrare quella prova di sé, perché immediatamente dopo quelle riflessioni si rese conto che Castiel non gli aveva ancora risposto.  
Era come trovarsi a bordo di una montagna russa: dopo il momento di sollievo in cima alla parabola, ora Dean si trovava ad affrontare l’orribile discesa.  
Ora il piccolo germoglio che il pompiere aveva prontamente accolto dentro sé fu spazzato via dall’evidenza che ovviamente l’insegnante non desiderava avere nulla a che fare con lui.

Che figura di merda, pensò Dean, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dall’uomo e nascondeva le guance arrossate; era abbastanza patetica come scena, non c’era bisogno che Castiel potesse umiliarlo di più.  
Senza rendersene conto, il pompiere prese un grande respiro ed assunse una posizione tesa sulle ginocchia: si stava preparando al rifiuto.

“Ma certo, Dean, ne sarei felicissimo”  
Aveva sentito bene?  
Le labbra di Dean si modellarono a formare una comicissima “o”.  
Gli occhi dell’uomo cercarono inavvertitamente quelli blu dell’insegnante: avevano bisogno di capire se si trattava di un sogno. Le iridi di Castiel riflessero il suo sguardo più luminose che mai, mentre dagli occhi veniva profuso un grande affetto.  
Di certo non Dean non si sarebbe mai potuto sognare di vedere dipinta sul volto di Novak un’espressione simile, perciò questi significava che non stava allucinando.  
E che Castiel aveva appena accettato il suo invito.  
“Fatti dare il mio numero da Gabe, ci possiamo organizzare con calma così”  
“C-certo”  
“Ora scappo. Buona serata, Dean, e a presto!”  
“Ciao… e anche a te”  
Castiel chiuse la portiera della macchina, mise in moto, inserì la retromarcia, ma, prima di partire, salutò Dean con la mano, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Imbambolato, il portiere fu solo in grado di rispondere con lentezza, quando ormai l’auto si era allontanata parecchi metri.  
Dean rimase solo nel parcheggio ad affrontare la realtà: aveva un appuntamento con Castiel e ciò lo doveva solo alla sua forza di volontà.  
Al come gestire la cosa avrebbe pensato al momento giusto; per ora desiderava semplicemente gustarsi il sapore di quella vittoria sulla sua storica insicurezza.  
 


	4. IV. It’s your chance now to stand up and fight, and take the next step a day at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, AKA _trouble in paradise_ per l'insegnante e il pompiere!

**IV. It’s your chance now to stand up and fight, and take the next step a day at a time**

 

Dean e Castiel uscivano ormai da un paio di mesi.  
Dopo la prima serata passata insieme, tra qualche balbettio e parecchio imbarazzo, l’insegnate aveva preso l’iniziativa e si era preoccupato di organizzare perché si rivedessero per una seconda uscita. Così i due si erano lentamente sciolti e abituati l’uno all’altro; le loro serate si erano fatte via via più informali e alla fine aveva smesso di scegliere locali per i loro incontri, preferendo calma, tranquillità e intimità delle rispettive abitazioni.  
Per Dean, che era stato il primo a suggerire di vedersi a casa sua con la scusa della partita di baseball, farsi avanti era costato molto in termini di sicurezza: già con Cassie fare un passo del genere lo aveva messo in agitazione, per il semplice fatto che invitare l’altro a casa sanciva una maggiore serietà dell’impegno; ma soprattutto il pompiere non si era mai ritrovato ad un simile punto in una relazione con un uomo e, sebbene Castiel non facesse altro che far innamorare Dean occasione dopo occasione, Winchester non riusciva ad evitare di sentirsi in ansia.  
Fare quel passo aveva costituito però un buon momento per far riflettere il pompiere su dove lo stesse portando il percorso di crescita che aveva intrapreso: si accorse così di sentirsi ripagato da tutti quegli sforzi, perché iniziava a sentirsi felice, più maturo, più consapevole di se stesso come giovane uomo; per di più ora aveva anche Castiel con cui condividere i frutti del proprio impegno, e la cosa di per sé rappresentava un grande incentivo.

Quella sera Dean si trovava a casa di Castiel per festeggiare la fine del semestre: il padrone di casa lo aveva infatti invitato, promettendogli un pasto fatto in casa da lui stesso ed un bel film (Star Trek) da guardare nel dopocena, comodamente rintanati sul divano; sapendo quanto bene cucinasse Castiel, ed essendo un patito della saga, il pompiere aveva già accettato prima ancora che l’altro potesse finire di invitarlo.  
Avevano finito di mangiare e si erano appena spostati sul divano, rilassati dalla notevole mangiata.  
Dean era molto soddisfatto, perché Castiel, tenendo fede alle sue eccezionali doti di cuoco provetto, era riuscito ancora una volta a preparare una cena da vero gourmet, che in maniera quasi comica si era conclusa nella perfezione di una torta di mele come dessert. Tutto ciò aveva talmente mandato in estasi il pompiere, che quasi distrattamente si ritrovò a pensare di poter passare il resto dei propri giorno con un Uomo del genere.  
“Ti è piaciuta la cena?”  
“Oh, da morire, Cass”  
“Ne sono felice.”  
L’insegnate gli sorrise, illuminando Dean e tutta la stanza con la luce dei suoi occhi; Winchester quasi si perse nell’entusiasmo di quello sguardo.  
Il film era stato fatto partire e le scene andavano, mentre di sottofondo si susseguivano le battute del Capitano Kirk e del suo ufficiale Spock; Dean, ancora stordito, non riuscì a seguire per diverso tempo, e anzi si lasciò assaporare ad occhi chiusi le dolci sensazioni che la serata gli aveva regalato fino a quel punto.  
“Ehi, Dean? Ti sei addormentato?”  
Dean fu delicatamente scosso da una mano sulla spalla: non aprì subito gli occhi, ma preferì gustarsi l’ennesimo gesto premuroso che Castiel gli stava regalando; successivamente sorrise sornione e incontrò l’espressione perplessa dell’insegnante: sbagliava o sembrava deluso?  
“No, Cass…” gli rispose, facendo l’occhiolino, “ripensavo alla cena: sono stato veramente bene.”  
L’altro annuì, rincuorato; il velo di disappunto ormai solo un ricordo.  
“In ogni caso… non ti sembra di stare viziandomi, prof?”  
Castiel sgranò gli occhi al nomignolo, ed in un secondo momento rise; dopo “Cass” questo era il secondo soprannome che Dean gli affibbiava, e al pompiere non dispiaceva affatto, dato che trovava l’assonanza di “Cass” con “Cassie” a tratti spiacevole.  
Nel frattempo una luce diversa si era accesa negli occhi di Castiel, il suo atteggiamento mutato impercettibilmente.  
“Mi piace quando mi chiami ‘prof’…”  
Dean trattenne il respiro: ok, forse cominciava a capire quale piega stessero prendendo gli eventi; in risposta alla chiara provocazione, il pompiere si sporse e posò le proprie labbra su quelle di Castiel, in un contatto tutto sommato casto, rispetto alle intenzioni espresse dallo sguardo dell’altro uomo. Il fatto era che a Dean piaceva sempre da morire baciare l’insegnante: dalle morbide labbra che trovava ad avvolgerlo, alla sensazione di solletico data dalla loro barba, tutto in quel contatto faceva cantare i sensi dell’uomo con esaltazione.  
Si separarono, ma Dean rimase vicino al volto di Castiel, appoggiando la propria fronte contro la sua.  
“E mi piace anche quando mi baci”, sussurrò Castiel, con la voce affannata: era per l’emozione?  
“La cosa è reciproca, allora…”  
Il padrone di casa sorrise semplicemente.

“Sai, Dean, speravo di poterti parlare di una cosa che ho in mente da qualche tempo.”  
Istintivamente Dean si ritrasse, cosa che l’insegnante non mancò di notare, perché l’espressione speranzosa fu rapidamente sostituita da una che esprimeva contrarietà.  
Il pompiere aveva paura e credeva di non voler sentire il resto di quella conversazione; probabilmente ancora non si era ripreso dall’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva messo al tavolo per discutere di Problemi: quasi con le stesse parole usate da Cass, la sua ex aveva invitato Dean ad ascoltarla mentre gli diceva che tra loro era finita e che lo avrebbe a scaricato; quindi se già da prima il pompiere aveva nutrito una profonda avversione per i confronti verbali, da allora aveva fatto di tutto per evitarli completamente. 

“Cass, ti prego n-”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Non mi va di parlare”  
“Ma se non sai nemmeno di cosa devo parlarti!” protestò l’uomo.  
La situazione era mutata repentinamente: Castiel era ora in piedi, davanti al divano dove sedeva Dean, le mani alzate in un gesto di esasperazione; sul viso un’espressione furiosa.  
“Cas-” tentò il pompiere di contenere la catastrofe che minacciava di abbattersi su di loro.  
“No, Dean, niente Cass. Che diamine di prende?!”

Dean non sapeva come spiegare la propria fobia; forse non era sicuro di voler confessare una cosa del genere, tanto personale, a Castiel, perché avrebbe voluto dire aprirsi con l’uomo, dando una nuova dimensione alla loro relazione; avrebbe significato, infatti, rende le cose più serie tra loro due; magari era proprio questo pensiero che a livello inconscio spingeva il pompiere ad alzare la bufera: voleva sfruttare l’occasione per far sì che l’insegnante si allontanasse definitivamente da lui, prendendosi la colpa e al tempo stesso dandosi una scusa per tornare alla propria vecchia vita, misera e solitaria; in questo modo Castiel avrebbe potuto odiarlo ed andarsene da lui senza troppi ripensamenti.

Che diamine gli prendeva?  
Voleva davvero mandare tutto a puttane? Lasciarsi sfuggire quel treno? Quell’Uomo?  
Dove erano finite tutte le stronzate sul fatto che era arrivata l’ora di comportarsi da adulto e prendere la propria vita in mano?  
Cazzo, Dean aveva chiuso con depressione e autocommiserazione.  
Non avrebbe proseguito oltre nell’intento di farsi male con le proprie mani.  
  
“Allora, Dean?”  
Dean non si mosse all’ennesimo invito di Castiel di dire qualcosa; in realtà nemmeno si accorse davvero di essere stato richiamato, dato che era troppo intento a godersi di la sensazione di fare, per una volta, la cosa giusto.  
“Dean?!”  
Ora Castiel era visibilmente arrabbiato, ed era chiaro che da un momento all’altro avrebbe chiesto al pompiere di sgombrare il divano e portare via le sue odiose chiappe. Diavolo, a ruoli inversi, Dean si sarebbe spazientito molto prima!  
Quello fu comunque il segnale che Dean attendeva per agire.  
Senza proferire parola, si alzò, intrappolò le mani di Castiel e se le portò a cingere la propria vita; finalmente avvicinò il proprio viso a quello dell’altro uomo.  
Dean fissò lo sguardo in quello confuso, ma ancora arrabbiato, dell’insegnante; stessero così qualche istante; quindi il pompiere baciò Castiel.  
  
Più tardi, quando si furono chiariti e riappacificati, e si stavano gustando il film accoccolati su divano, Castiel comunicò a Dean ciò che aveva tentato di dirgli prima.  
L’uomo gli chiedeva di venire a vivere da lui.  
Senza pensarci un secondo, Dean lo baciò nuovamente, forse per la trentesima volta quella sera, e gli disse semplicemente di ‘sì’.

Al diavolo la paura: lui non aveva più tempo per stronzate simili.


	5. V. Leaving all that once was holding you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV di Castiel a conclusione: attraverso gli occhi dell'affascinante docente, vediamo a ritroso alcuni episodi della loro storia.   
> Dean e Cass hanno percorso molta strada insieme: sarà giunto il momento di festeggiarsi a dovere?

**V. Leaving all that once was holding you back**

 

Erano ormai trascorsi tre anni da quel fatidico incontro nel parcheggio della caserma dei pompieri; tre anni esatti dal momento in cui Dean si era fatto abbastanza coraggio per entrambi e aveva invitato Castiel per una serata fuori.  
Di mezzo erano accadute e cambiate così tante cose che l’insegnante faceva quasi fatica a comprenderle nella propria memoria.  
Il pompiere, dopo aver accettato di trasferirsi con lui, aveva tenuto fede alla promessa ed erano ormai quasi due anni che convivevano; insieme avevano fatto da padrini al battesimo di Mary, la primogenita di Sam e Sarah; quindi avevano fatto da testimoni per il matrimonio di quei due; Gabriel li aveva salutati per partire alla volta del Sud America in cerca della propria anima gemella…  
C’erano stati anche momenti difficili, che si erano abbattuti su di loro e la loro bolla magica, sconvolgendoli e minacciando di separarli: ogni volta però, il loro legame aveva saputo dimostrarsi più forte delle avversità. Proprio in questo modo erano sopravvissuti al terribile incidente di Dean sul lavoro; il suo compagno, dopo aver trascorso decisamente troppo tempo in terapia intensiva, ne era uscito sconvolto, e alla fine aveva deciso – non senza lunghissime discussione con l’insegnante – di ritirarsi come pompiere, per dedicarsi all’apertura di un’autofficina di proprietà (sua grande passione da sempre).  
Lui e Dean avevano poi dovuto affrontare le veementi accuse di alcuni genitori della scuola dove insegnava: in qualche modo il dettaglio della sua vita privata, secondo il quale aveva una storia omosessuale “con un altro uomo!”, era trapelato ed aveva raggiunto le orecchie bigotte di qualche coppia di genitori; in nome della religione, del buoncostume e in difesa della presunta compromissione della sessualità dei propri figli, queste persone avevano protestato davanti al preside, richiedendo che Castiel venisse sollevato dall’incarico, e da quel momento – nonostante la richiesta non fosse stata accolta – l’uomo aveva dovuto sopportare occhiatine velenose e commenti acidi ad ogni colloquio genitori-insegnanti. Rispetto a tutta quella storia, il problema più grande era stata la reazione di Dean, che, sotto il peso del giudizio di altri, aveva vacillato e quasi mandato all’aria quello che avevano costruito fino a quel punto, per evitare che lo scandalo li colpisse ulteriormente e potessero entrambi tornare a compiacere gli standard sociali; Castiel si era scoperto deluso da simili lapsus nel ragionamento del suo partner, poiché nella volontà di rinunciare a loro e la loro storia, all’uomo parve di leggere la stessa debolezza che aveva connotato il Dean di tre anni prima: un Dean che era stato insicuro, debole, fragile, piegato sotto il peso di giudizi e stereotipi. Per un attimo l’insegnante aveva temuto la possibilità di un’involuzione nell’ex-pompiere, e per questo era stato quasi tentato di lascia perdere una volta per tutte: valeva davvero la pena combattere per qualcuno che in _primis_ rinunciava alle proprie battaglie?  
Avevano litigato in modo furioso, erano volati insulti e rivendicazioni di ogni sorta.  
Castiel aveva creduto che il loro viaggio insieme fosse giunto al capolinea in quell’occasione.  
Poi però l’insegnante aveva contemplato la figura dell’uomo che aveva di fronte a sé; qualcosa nella tensione delle spalle, delle mascelle serrate, dei pungi stretti lungo i fianchi lo stava implorando di frenare la lingua; sussultò nel momento in cui realizzò che stava testimoniando l’esatto momento in cui Dean Winchester si preparava ad essere respinto per l’ennesima volta nella sua vita; era l’istante in cui nella mente dell’uomo si realizzava la profezia che lo aveva da sempre visto come niente più che un fallimento.  
Se Castiel avesse pronunciato quelle parole –“È finita, Dean.” –, probabilmente nulla nell’atteggiamento dell’uomo avrebbe comunicato l’intensità del colpo: le spalle sarebbero rimaste tese, le mascelle serrate, i pugni chiusi; ma l’insegnante sapeva che sicuramente l’uomo che Dean aveva lottato strenuamente per sottrarre ad autocommiserazione e depressione latente, sarebbe crollato l’attimo dopo.  
Se davvero quel giorno Castiel avesse messo fine alla loro storia, sarebbe venuto meno alla promessa di sostegno e aiuto reciproco che Dean aveva proposto di fare insieme: chiudere la relazione avrebbe permesso che Dean si piegasse alle proprie insicurezze; avrebbe voluto dire fare il gioco stesso di quelle debolezze.  
Castiel giunse perciò ad una risoluzione: se in quel momento il suo compagno non era in grado di combattere per il loro futuro, lui – Castiel -, lo avrebbe fatto per tutti e due.  
L’epilogo di quel pomeriggio fu il migliore che potesse esserci, con i due che ne uscirono più uniti e fortificati.  
  
Questo e molto altro era accaduto in quei meravigliosi tre anni che quella sera avrebbero festeggiato.  
L’insegnate non stava più nella pelle dalla trepidazione, perché dopo aver trascorso il pomeriggio a preparare tutto, ora non mancava nulla se non Dean.  
La cena era sul fuoco; le candele erano accese; la tavola apparecchiata.  
Castiel si prese del tempo per abbracciare con lo sguardo ogni dettaglio del loro appartamento; provò un moto di emozione nel realizzare quanta strada avessero percorso insieme: la casa parlava di loro, di tutti i loro piccoli successi e le difficili conquiste.  
In quel momento all’uomo sembrò che fosse tutto perfetto e pensò che non avrebbe desiderato cambiare nulla.  
Anche loro due erano diventati perfetti, e Castiel quella sera avrebbe dato consistenza al fatto: era solo giusto che insieme prendessero atto dei risultati del lavoro che avevano compiuto, sia su se stessi, in quanto individui, che come coppia. L’insegnante si sentiva soddisfatto della persona che era divenuto accanto a Dean e, contemporaneamente, sapeva di avere finalmente al proprio fianco l’uomo dei propri sogni, l’uomo che Dean aveva saputo diventare lungo il loro viaggio.  
Per queste motivazioni, quando Castiel udì il trillo del campanello, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e lascio che la mano corresse alla tasca dei pantaloni: la solidità della piccola confezione di velluto lo rassicurò.  
Tutto era pronto: la cena, la casa, loro due. Adesso anche gli anelli.  
Finalmente arrivava Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo piccolo esperimento si conclude qui.  
> Torno a ringraziare chiunque si sia preso la briga di arrivare fin a questo punto ♥  
> Spero di non aver urtato la sensibilità di nessuno con le mie parole e il mio Dean: nel caso, mi scuso infinitamente e vi chiedo di farmi sapere quanto prima quali sono gli elementi incriminati!  
> Grazie anche a questa bellissima coppia, che ci ha dato tantissimo, e spero continuerà ancora a farlo nel futuro.  
> A presto!
> 
> Disclaimer! Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi non mi appartengono in nessun modo.


End file.
